fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Neimi
Neimi（ネイミー Neimī）is a young girl from Renais, a childhood friend of Colm whom she can eventually get married to if they get an A support. She is very sensitive and something of a crybaby, but is also a great shot with excellent senses. She was trained by her grandfather, the legendary Zethla, the "single-arrow legend"; according to her, whenever Zethla went hunting, he only carried a single arrow with him, yet never missed his hunting target. Neimi's deceased mother was a high-ranked cleric who left the clergy to get married; Neimi's most prized possession is a mirror that belonged to her mom. Neimi and Colm grew up together in the village of Lark. Colm always defended her in front of bullies and protected her constantly, a habit he still practices. Colm is blunt and sometimes downright rude to Neimi, though his snide attitude crumbles when he sees her cry. It is unknown why he is so harsh with her most of the time, though it is implied that he is trying to train her out of her hyper-sensitivity. They each have somewhat of a crush on each other, revealed in supports with other characters. Neimi says when Amelia asks her if there's a boy she likes that "He's someone who's always watched over me, stood by my side. He used to make me cry, but I...I love him." Stats Initial Stats |Archer |Fire |1 |17 |4 |5 |6 |4 |3 |2 |5 |5 |Bow - D |Iron Bow Vulnerary Promotion Gain Archer to Sniper *HP +4 *Str +3 *Skill +1 *Spd +1 *Def +2 *Res +2 *Skill: Sure Strike (This skill makes the player attack have 100% chance to hit) Archer to Ranger *HP +2 *Str +2 *Skill +2 *Spd +1 *Def +3 *Res +3 *Sword Rank: D *Loses ability to use Ballista Growth Rates *HP 55% *Str 45% *Skill 50% *Spd 60% *Luck 50% *Def 15% *Res 35% Promotion There tends to be controversy among fans regarding which promoted class is better for Neimi: Sniper or Ranger. Some choose to make her a Ranger because these units have superior movement, the use of swords along with bows, excellent stats, and the ability to traverse terrain such as rivers and mountains. Players might also promote Neimi to a Ranger because Innes, another playable unit from the same game, is a pre-promoted Sniper, and because the only other possible Ranger is Gerik, and most players agree that he is best off as a Hero. Others might promote Neimi to a Sniper in order to retain her possible use of ballistae and give her the Sure Strike skill. (However, many fans have deemed Sure Strike as superficial, because Neimi usually has enough Skill to hit enemies with ease, a trait which is universal in the Sniper class.) Also, If she has an A support with Colm and is promoted to a Sniper at level 20, she can easily defeat most enemies with only a Steel Bow or even an Iron Bow. This proves invaluable when fighting Draco Zombies on the tenth floor of the Lagdou Ruins. Some argue that Neimi is best off as a Sniper because as a whole, she becomes a superior unit to Innes. Neimi becomes a great unit in either class, and choosing between Ranger and Sniper depends completely on the player's playing style. If the player makes use of ballistae whenever the chance is given, or is particularly fond of classes that have an innate critical rate of 15%, then Neimi should be a Sniper. For players who prefer units with good weapon versatility and high movement, Neimi should be a Ranger. Overall She has similar stats and skills to Rebecca as both an Archer and a Sniper (if chose to promote). Using a Ballista will make her deadly against the front line threats. If promoted a Ranger, her Sword can have a good advantage with Axe wielders. Her Speed, Skill and Luck rate will make her a unit that you won't leave behind. Endings *'Neimi, the Tearful Archer' (泣き撃ち Naki uchi) She returned to her village and passed her days in peace and quiet. Years later, she traveled to the capital of Renais as an archery instructor for their military. She never could resist a good cry. *'(A Support with Colm)' The childhood friends became lovers first, then husband and wife. Worried for Neimi's well-being, Colm gave up his adventurer's ways. Neimi passed on her grandfather's skill in archery to her own son and daughter. Other Supports *Garcia *Gilliam *Artur *Amelia Gallery Neimi.png|Neimi's portrait Neimi (Archer).gif|Neimi's Archer Animation. Neimi (Sniper).gif|Neimi's Sniper Animation. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters